


Birthday Shenanigans!

by Selenophile_forever



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: A birthday by the Ganga, Aman hates Birthdays, Aman is so precious protect him, Birthday Party, Birthdays, Gen, Happy Birthday Jeetu, Happy Birthday Jitu, I Am Sorry, I've officially gone mad., It's the star's bday, Lone Time, Mark the date guys, Me Time, Okay bye., Oky read, Read, Serene - Freeform, Tripathi Khandaan, Young Aman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenophile_forever/pseuds/Selenophile_forever
Summary: The Tripathi-Parivaar gears up for Aman’s 12th birthday and everyone is super excited. Except for Aman.He is irked at the extravaganza love being showered on him. This feels like a cake with lots of whipped cream and frosting with a load of powdered sugar added on top for presentation. Not to forget the strawberries dipped in melted chocolate. UGH! Too much of sweetness.Or something I wrote for Jeetu, though I know he wont read it lol❤
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Goggle Tripathi, Aman Tripathi & Tripathi Khandaan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Birthday Shenanigans!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the people in this fandom.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+people+in+this+fandom.).



> A Jeetu's Birthday Gift for all the lovely people of the fandom.  
> I Love You Guys❤✨

**_September 1, 2003._ **

Aman is woken up with loud noises all around the Tripathi Niwas. Its normal to wake up here, in Allahabad- next to river Ganga- with irritating noises, but today was different. They were much louder and much more cheerful. _What is it today?_ Aman thought and forced his eyes shut to get an extra 10-minute long sleep, but a nine year old Keshav comes there shouting and screeching to wake Aman up.

Aman reluctantly leaves the comfort of his bed and goes to freshen up. Once he is done he comes out to check the time. 7:00 am. _I need to leave for school in 15 minutes._ He thinks.

He puts on the sweater kept on the nearby chair and heads towards ~~Goggle’~~ Rajni’s room. He is greeted by a hug, a bit tighter than usual. A bit longer than every day and, a bit more emotion-filled than the tradition. He smiles and hugs her back.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAN!!!!” Rajni screams on top of her lungs to wish him.

_Oh. Birthday. Isiliye sab zyada hain aaj_ , he thinks to himself but only responds with a pseudo-jovial thank you. _(Oh. Birthday. That's why its all 'extra' today.)_

Aman Tripathi hated birthdays. It brought all the over-excited people to him. Too many people made him conscious. Birthdays gave him too much love, way too much. Everyone would treat him like a king when he wanted to be disciple. It was tough but he couldn’t avoid it. He hid this from everyone.Even Goggle. Every year he went near the Ganga and sat there for hours returning just in time for the ‘party’. This yea-

His trains of thoughts were broken by a very familiar voice, a voice that lulled him to sleep every night. Aman’s Mother. Sunaina Tripathi stood at the door calling out to him.

“Guddu! Taiyaar ho gaya beta? Aaj toh Birthday hain mere bacche ka.” She said while entering the room. (Guddu! Are you ready? It's my baby's birthday today!)

“Ji mummy. Ekdum taiyaar.” Aman replied and proceeded to touch her feet to take blessings. (Yes Mom. All Set.)

“Khush raho. Kisi ki nazar na lage tumhe.” She applied the ‘kala teeka’ at the nape of his neck and hugged him tight and he reciprocated. (Stay Blessed. Let no one's evil eye be on you.) 

She let go him as he was getting late. “Jaane se pehle sabke aashirvaad lete hue jaana.” She said in the tiniest voice possible and left. (Do take everyone's blessings before leaving.)

Rajni and Aman went to the Tripathi Angaan where the entire Khandaan had assembled. Each one of them blessed him including Shankar, Champa and Chaman.While Shankar gave him a tight hug and a mini 1 minute long speech to be righteous, Champa and Chaman gave him Rs.50 each secretively to enjoy. He knew what to do with the money. Gifts. 

The kids left for their school and the rest of the day was exciting, for the kids not for Aman. Thank you very much.

A typical birthday in school. Teachers shower you with blessings. Classmates sing the birthday song to you. Going around giving chocolates. Come back home. Boring. All Aman wanted was to go to the Ganga and have his time there. His own.

On returning back home, he saw about 3 families waiting for him.

“Arey Aman beta!! Kaise ho?” One of the hairy uncles questioned. (Hey Aman!! How are you?"

“Thik hoon uncle." He replied blandly and went on to touch each of their feet. _Indian traditions, I sincerely hate you._ He thought. (All good uncle.)

Apparently, the families were going to attend the evening party too. _Not going to the Ganga this birthday, sorry._ He cursed the soul who thought birthdays would be fun. The same person who thought weekends should comprise of only two days.

Rajni looked at Aman and raised her eyebrows in a question, but Aman only responded with a shaking head saying ’nothing’. He looked quite sad, not a pleasing sight for her. Keshav came jumping and sat beside her. She saw a car in his hands and recalled Keshav complaining about another one of his broken car and how he wanted a new one. She smiled to herself.

“Aman, tu aaj Keshav ko car gift karne waala tha na?” She loudly asked Aman so that the entire family could hear it. Aman gazed at her, confused. (Aman, weren't you gonna gift Keshav a car today?)

“Iske paas itne paise kahan se aa gaye? Aur Keshav toh abhi nau saal ka hain. Gaadi kaise chalayega?” Sunaina screamed from the kitchen, quite amused. (Where did he get so much money to buy a car from? And Keshav is just Nine. How will he drive a car?)

“Arey Taiji, khilone ki baat kar rahi hoon. Aman use aaj gift karne waala tha.” Rajni exclaimed, irritated. (Aunty, i am talking about the toy car.)

“Birthday Aman ka aur gift Keshav ko kyu?” Champa raised a query. (It's Aman's birthday, so why does Keshav get a gift?)

_Shit! Yeh toh maine socha hi nahi. Ab daant padegi. Aur Aman gussa karega vo alag._ Rajni thought to herself. _(Shit! I never gave a thought to this. I am busted. Aman is going to scold me too.)_

Aman was looking at the chaos, startled. And so were the visitors.

“Umm…Uh…Vo…” Rajni stuttered. (Umm...Uh...Its...)

“Vo-vo kya kar rahi hain bolna!!” Champa rebuked her. (Its-Its? What's it? Come on, say it now.)

“Haan…haan…vo return gift!! Keshav ka return gift.” She covered up somehow. (Oh Yes. A return Gift. Keshav's return gift.)

“Lekin Keshav ne toh Aman ko gift diya hi nahi.” Chaman had to speak at this point. (But Keshav hasn't given Aman a gift yet.)

_Urgh! This family!! Papa zaroori tha kya yeh bolna?_ Rajni thought. ( _Urgh! This family!! Did you really have to speak now dad?)_

“Arey papa, shaam ko dega na! Tab kaise jaa payega Aman!! Isiliye abhi jaa raha hain.” She looked at Aman and winked. Aman understood all this was a trick to get him out of here. (Dad, he'll give it the evening. How will Aman go get a gift at that time, hence, he is going now.)

“Thik hain, jaao beta. Lekin jaldi aa jana.” Shankar ordered and Aman ran to his room to get a jacket and the money. He already knew he would be spending the money, given by his Chaha-Chahi on his cousins and so he ran out, only to be stopped by Rajni! (Okay, go on child. But come soon.)

“Goggle?”

“Mujhe pata hain tu wahan pe bore ho raha tha, isiliye nahi kyuki tujhe birthday waale din bithaya, balki iss liye kyuki tujhe nikalna tha. Mujhe yeh toh nahi pata kahan, lekin jaa Aman jaa, jee le apni zindagi.” She told Aman with a huge grin on her face. (“I knew you were getting roasted there, not because you had to be seated on your birthday, but because you really wanted to go somewhere. Though i don't know where, but go Aman go. Live your life.)

Aman hugged her tight and smiled. He walked out.

“Aaram se aana, late ho jaaye toh kehna achi car kam daam wali mil nahi rahi thi! Aur haan, mere liye bhi kuch lete aaiyo!” She commanded Aman before he stepped down the stairs. (Go slowly, and if you get late, then tell them, you couldn't find a good toy car which was also cheap. Also, don't forget to get something for me.)

Aman was smiling the entire time during his sprint from his home to The Ganga. He went and stood there, looking at the flowing river. Beaming. Gratified. Pleased. He took deep breaths to settle his heavy breathing caused due the dash from Tripathi Niwas to Ganga Ghat.

He proceeded to roll the bottom of his pants and went in the river. Dipped his hands and cupped them underwater to take in the auspicious river in his palms. Aman splashed the water on his face. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then looked up, to the sky. The sky was a soothing color mixture of pink, orange, purple, blue and a tinge of red.

The sun was about to set. He quickly offered the obligatory prayers to ‘Maa Ganga’ and sat on one of the stairs.

The cool breeze calmed his restless soul and put him at ease. Another breeze blew and it made Aman shiver. He closed the zipper of the jacket he wore.

His eyes lingered on the elegant Ganga. A sense of longing that was always there at the back of his mind became front-footed. The sadness returned but vanished as soon as the third breeze blew. Harder. Colder.

Aman Tripathi didn’t care about the world. All he wanted was peace. No worries. No restlessness. No hurt. Nothing that bothered him.

He wanted to be a baby who was just born. Knowing nothing about the world but strong enough to accept the challenge of still facing it. He wanted to be the saint, who left the ‘Maayavi Sansaar’ to attain self-happiness. He wanted to be a bird, which didn’t scare away from the heights but fought the slightest of fears to fly high.

Aman Tripathi wanted to be himself. And that is exactly what Ganga brought out of him. His real self. No filter.

The sun started setting slowly and the colors of the sky changed, reminding of the ever unavoidable change one has to face.

The sky lost the light blue color gradually and Red emerged mixing with orange and a little shade of pink and purple. The sun went down slowly, determined to rise again, tomorrow. With the same light. But a different perspective.

As the sun went down, the river calmed down. It was time for her to rest too. After all she gets tired too. Just like all others. Just like Aman.

Aman decides to stay there a bit longer and take a break from his life. Pausing it for some time more. Forgetting about the party being organized and the stress that came along. Forgetting about everything. About everyone. Even him.

Staying there with just the sky and its changing colors. The river and its light waves. The sound of chirping birds returning back to their nests. Just the tiny bubble he had created and the breeze touching his face. Just his beating heart and the pause button.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this did justice. Wrote this in what, 1 hour? Yes!  
> I tried some love with longing❤🙃  
> I am telling you, The Ganga makes everything beautiful, even the writings🌸🌈
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, please!
> 
> P.S.- If you've got any suggestion for me or wanna have a chat, come say Hi on insta, @_x.tiya19
> 
> ~Tiya💚


End file.
